


Surprise, It's Me

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is trying to get some grub when he ends up alone with Keith. Keith surprises him by trying--and not exactly failing, surprisingly enough--to flirt.Oneshot/drabble





	Surprise, It's Me

“Hey Lance.” Keith appeared at the other guy’s shoulder while he was getting something to eat. They were the first two there--that was surprising, because Hunk liked food, and Shiro liked to be on time for stuff. But they weren’t really complaining. “I just thought I should tell you, there’s something on your face.” 

“What? Dude, gross!” Lance turned around, almost knocking his plate into Keith just like that. Smooth. “What is it?” 

Keith took a step closer and kissed his cheek. It was a gentle little peck, sort of shy, and when he pulled away his face was perfectly expressionless except for the lightest dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

“It’s me.” 

“O-Oh.” If Keith thought he was blushing, then he was wrong, dammit. 


End file.
